


【DV】Forever Drunk

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 1D2D×3VNon-Con  Threesome1D：但丁  2D：Dante  3V：维吉尔但丁收到一份来自未来的他赠予的“礼物”。这一次我要剪断你的羽翼，为你戴上烙印着我姓名的镣铐。但愿你再也飞不到任何地方，就这样溺死在我温柔的怀抱。





	【DV】Forever Drunk

事务所的电话响了足足半分钟，但丁才从宿醉中挣扎着醒来，脸上还留着披萨盒硌出的印子。他懒散地伸了个懒腰，漫不经心地拿起听筒，三言两语就把委托人打发走。

 

挂断电话的那一刻，他长吁一口气，翘着满头乱发的脑袋重新埋回交叠的手臂。

 

他感受到久违的宁静。

 

十七岁的时候但丁和所有不知天高地厚的年轻人一样，对未来充满了朝气和希望。挥霍光阴和佣金对他而言并无差别，几千刀的大衣套装皮靴丢满衣柜，致力于把自己打扮的像个浮夸的圣诞树。他混迹各种或高档或不入流的场所，假装自己是个正常的荷尔蒙旺盛期青年，肆意品尝人间给他带来的感官刺激。声色犬马挽救他于空虚的泥沼和心中漏风的空洞。

 

他几乎成功了，若是维吉尔没有毁了他。两次。

 

浑浑噩噩到了二十七岁，他发现这操蛋的生活没什么是真的。夜幕时分和他通宵狂饮烂醉到走不动路的狐朋狗友，破晓很可能就变成一具腐烂发臭的尸体漂浮在无人问津的下水道。但丁身边的人换了一波又一波，有些尚记得名字，更多的面孔在回忆中都变得模糊，化作平静湖面的点点涟漪又消失的无影无踪。最后只剩下他一个人枯坐在事务所这张破椅子上，麻木地盯着头顶盘旋的风扇，醉生梦死，百无聊赖。

 

脆弱的人类，他们生命的烛火总是熄灭的太过于轻易。而像他这样的怪物，唯有疼痛，受难，濒死的快意能带给他活着的真实感。

 

可他亲手杀死了自己唯一的同类。

 

 

但丁记不清自己又睡了多久。屋外淅淅沥沥的雨声和昏暗的天色预示夜幕的降临和一场即将来临的暴风雨。

 

他缓缓起身，踹开散了满地的空酒瓶开出一条勉强可供通行的路，摇摇晃晃地走上二楼，年久失修的木质楼梯在他的皮靴下发出脆弱的嘎吱声。

 

本想随便冲个澡后就把自己摔回柔软的床铺继续未完成的梦，鬼使神差的，仿佛被一股神秘的力量吸引，他在那面被蓝色布料遮盖的等身镜前驻足彷徨。

 

手指要接触到镜面的瞬间又像触电般收回，揭开那块布比但丁想象中的要艰难。命运的捉弄让他和已死之人共享同一张面孔，曾经他认为这是命运的馈赠，可以支撑他度过一个个难熬死寂的夜晚，让他不至于溺毙在无尽的思念和悔恨中——如果命运馈赠的礼物都没有在暗中被明码标价。麻醉与致幻的效果褪去后，取而代之的是愈发撕心裂肺的空虚和无餍。        任何会反光的平面在那个阳光灿烂的清晨全部成为了厄里斯魔镜，映照出的是但丁无一例外疯狂的脸和流着血泪恸哭的灵魂。

 

这种感觉更类似于撕开结痂的伤疤，露出鲜红的未愈合的内里敞开在污浊的空气中，静静地看着它感染病变。

 

我快撑不下去了。他这么想着。摇摇欲坠的不仅是他混沌的大脑，还有他脆弱易感的神经。深吸一口气，下定决心，他闭上眼一把扯下了魔镜欲盖弥彰的面纱。再睁开眼时，他神色坦然地面对镜中那个支离破碎的自己。

 

但丁俊美的面容自然谈不上憔悴沧桑，斯巴达的血脉让他在岁月的摧残和酒精的毒害下依然保持了一个魅力男性应有的风貌。可伤痕累累的心不会为镜子所倒影，他的另一半被生生抽空，只有在额头抵上镜中自己的须臾，抽痛的灵魂才能得到一丝慰藉。

 

他胡乱地把凌乱的额发一股脑抹往脑后，摸向自己的倒影。

他喟叹着将整张脸贴上冰凉的镜面，迷乱地亲吻镜中人的唇。

他颤抖着戴上那只破破烂烂掌心带着刀痕的手套，用凹凸不平的部分隔着外裤摩擦半勃的阴茎。

他不断地念着那个禁忌的名字，缱绻深情，饱含绝望。

 

他过于沉溺于虚妄给予的快感，没有及时察觉镜中的“但丁”冷眼观赏他的痴态，如一座沉默的冰山睥睨压抑休眠的火山。

 

一双从镜中凭空出现的手扼住了但丁的咽喉，在他迟钝的大脑做出反应前将他掼倒在地，紧随其后的是胸口的凉意，肌肉撕裂之声，喷涌而出的鲜血。

 

但丁咳出一口血沫，涣散的瞳孔逐渐聚焦，他甚至还没来得及掏出腰间的双枪，就被这套一气呵成的袭击打倒在地。顺着插在胸口的剑一点点向上看去——他还没蠢到连叛逆都认不出。当他试图把自己从叛逆上拔下来，受限的视角内只看见一双黑色的皮靴踩在剑柄上，将剑身又往他身体里送进几寸的同时，阻挡了他起身的动作。

 

难以置信地，但丁看到另一个活生生的自己从镜中走出，打败他，践踏他。他的“影子”拥有和他一模一样的相貌，周身却萦绕着自地狱归来的狠戾和魔界腐败之花的气息，冷峻无温度的眼神将冰冷化作实质的利刃令他不寒而栗。

 

这真是比维吉尔还维吉尔。他昏昏沉沉地想，麻痹的大脑实在分不清这到底是高等恶魔的恶作剧，亦或是未来的但丁要抹杀现在颓废的自己。

 

Dante也说不上来为什么要狠揍过去的他一顿。在来到这个世界，目睹年轻的自己对着镜子丢脸的自渎精准无误地戳中了他早已麻木的痛点。久违的恼火涌上心头，手立刻就不听使唤的动起来，回过神时对方就被他钉在了地上。但丁甚至懒得反抗的举动激起他最为阴暗的恶意。

 

太难堪了但丁，你这副样子真是丢人至极。

 

Dante松开了踩在剑柄上的腿，转而一路向下，在看到但丁包裹在长裤内鼓鼓囊囊的半勃阴茎时，他实在憋不住嘲笑的声音。

 

“你就这么想着维吉尔，对着自己的倒影勃起了吗？”他更为凌冽低沉的声线切割着但丁浑噩的思绪，宛如在给一个垂死的病人做致死的心肺复苏。

 

“下作。”话音刚落，他碾上但丁的裆部，在对方的闷哼声中把颇具生机的性器踩到萎靡不振。

 

“这就是为什么你留不住他。”

……什么？

 

“你的犹豫和懦弱让你只会在事后像个流浪狗似的独自流泪。”

随你怎么说吧，我他妈受够了。

 

“而我，”红衣恶魔在但丁耳边低语，“希望踩碎他，撕烂他，剥离他那身该死的铠甲。”

闭嘴……！

 

“我也一直期待着，”对他的致命一击箭在弦上。

“再杀维吉尔一次呢。”

 

他成功唤醒了脚下人因震怒引发的魔力暴走——情绪失控的但丁喉间传来可怖的怒吼，伴随着骨骼错位之声，全身肌肉膨胀发力的倏忽间挣脱了胸口的大剑和胯间那只作恶的脚。

 

“你，怎么敢，在我面前，这么说他。”双眼赤红，清晰可见的青筋和血管跳动在但丁的脸上浮现。平静颓废的假面被撕毁，被震怒击溃的他面色狰狞，像是受伤的雄兽在被侵犯领地时爆发的拼死一搏。

 

Dante古井无波的脸上终于出现了一丝残忍笑意。

 

他们从二楼打到一楼。分不清是谁的脊背撞碎木质的护栏，又是谁的血滴落在污浊的地毯上和看不清的花纹融为一体。阿拉斯托和叛逆交锋卷起的气刃让事务所的家具都遭了殃，两把黑檀木与白象牙互相交换五花四射的子弹。

 

——他们为什么会打起来？就因为另一个但丁羞辱了维吉尔，他就要像个维护兄长尊严的好弟弟一样教训出言不逊的人？又或者，他反击仅仅是因为被戳穿了心事而恼羞成怒？

 

走神的代价是但丁被突然闪现到眼前的Dante猝不及防一记重拳击中鼻梁。他被这一下打得一个趔趄，摸了摸脸，意料之中看到满手猩红。鼻腔中的血腥味解锁了他体内嗜血的基因。他舔掉流到嘴唇上的鲜血，回敬以挑衅的微笑。这下他们看上去更像是同一个人了。

 

不知是谁先挑飞了对方的剑，踢开了散落在一旁的枪支，总之在缠斗进入白热化阶段后他们回归最原始的肉搏，拳拳到肉，招招见血。上一秒但丁打了个翻身仗痛殴身下Dante的脸，下一秒他又被掀翻在地后脑与地面亲密接触。谁也不肯认输，谁也不愿妥协。他们甚至用上了不入流的低级手段，用尖锐的犬齿撕咬对方任何能啃到的地方，留下一个个深可见骨的咬痕和创口。

 

一时间唯有剧烈的粗喘在空荡荡的事务所大厅回响，他们掐着彼此的脖子，拇指卡在对方的大动脉上，凶狠的眼神如出一辙——他们是真心实意地想扼杀另一个自己。

 

气氛却在此时陡然变了味。被掐得快断气的两人几乎在同时发现，他们的阴茎隔着皮裤在不间断的摩擦和碰撞下，勃起了。

 

但丁不知死活地大笑，听上去就像个漏风的风箱。不管怎么说，他觉得自己扳回了一筹。

 

“你也硬的不行啊伙计。”脖子上的那双手收得更紧了，但他不会停下来的，“你又想到什么了呢？是我的脸让你想到维吉尔了吗？”

 

“下作。”他唾弃道。

 

Dante阴冷的视线在他脸上逡巡，罕见的没有反驳。他替两人情感的发泄找了个更好的出口。

 

接下来发生的事诡异但顺理成章。他们放弃了弄死彼此的冲动，转而投向恶魔本性的欲望。即便他们都是但丁，在达成一定共识的基础上谁都不甘心处于下风。争斗继续，只不过换了另一种形式。他们替对方暴力地撸动性器，被雄性荷尔蒙和对那个亡灵无处纾解的思念与癫狂的爱意冲昏了头脑。他们低声叫着那个被诅咒的名字——

 

维吉尔，维吉尔…维吉尔！！！

 

就在他们快要高潮之际，二楼一阵短暂凌乱的脚步声伴随不稳的魔力流动如一盆冷水浇灭了所有的激情。半魔敏锐的直感不会让但丁认错这股力量的主人。可惜天性多愁善感让他对所有的喜悦和惊喜都掺杂了不详的预感，他只是呆滞地停下了手上的动作，怔怔地望向不和谐的源头：虚掩着房门的卧室，和一抹来不及躲藏的蓝色身影。

 

“看来我给你带来了一份礼物。”似乎并没有对此感到很意外，Dante笑着说。死水般无波澜的眼眸此刻却难掩嗜血的兴奋和捕食者热切。“先到先得。”他率先化作一道红色的残影，势在必得地向楼上的猎物扑去。

 

但丁愣在原地，性器翘的老高。等到他反应过来时另一个但丁早就跑得没影了。他暗骂一声，手忙脚乱地把老二塞回裤裆，用毕生最快的速度紧追上楼。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

维吉尔伤的太重了，那道几乎被但丁拦腰砍断的刀痕勉强愈合到可以行动的程度。他太阳穴一跳一跳的隐隐作痛，强撑着站起来已是极限。流进眼睛的冷汗让他不得不眯起眼打量四周。

迎接他的本该是腐臭阴森的魔界，而非烟火气十足的人类居室。

 

他不会傻到赞美命运给予他死里逃生的机会。这更像是个精心策划的阴谋，诱骗他丧失戒心的特洛伊木马——如果他没有在无意间瞥见床头柜上那条熟悉的项链。

 

一个古怪的猜测在他脑里成形。他还没来得及理清逻辑，就被楼下两股强大不容忽视的魔力吸引走全部的注意力。

 

手按在门把手上时，他的确有过片刻的犹豫。曾无数次拯救他于危难的警铃大作——不要开门，你现在还有机会逃，那是你无法应付的东西，不要被你的好奇心害死。

 

但他还是打开了门，仅一条缝，只一眼。

 

困惑，惊诧，恶心，迷茫，恐惧。

 

这是匆忙来到这个世界的维吉尔，在亲眼目睹两个年长的但丁喊着他的名字为对方手淫时复杂至极的内心波动。骑士精神和武士道意志在斯巴达骄傲的长子身上彰显的淋漓尽致，他自认为无所畏惧。然而当诡异的事态发展远超他的认知范围，迟钝如他也被但丁对自己滔天的渴求和浓烈的欲望震撼到无以复加。胆怯这种懦弱的情感竟占据了上风。

 

他颤抖着手，企图将虚掩着的门再关上，即使在年幼时躲避蒙德斯的追杀也没有像这样谨慎地将自己的存在感降到最低。

 

阎魔刀却不合时宜地感受到另一个斯巴达之子的血，在维吉尔的手中欢喜地与之魔力共振。他被吓得猛然后退了一步，脚步声清脆的令人绝望。

 

两双血红的眼穿过门缝锁定了他。

 

——糟了。这是维吉尔被一双手紧攥手腕拖进房间前最后的念头。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

但丁破门而入，等待他的就是这样一幅美景。本该丧生在他剑下的兄长，相貌还停留在坠崖那一刻年轻鲜活的维吉尔，被另一个自己摁倒在床上动弹不得。他的哥哥灰蓝色的瞳孔因惊恐骤缩，在察觉到他也跟进房间后挣扎的愈发用力。

 

“瞧瞧我抓到了什么。”Dante脸上的阴郁一扫而空，语气轻松愉悦的像在讨论周末的天气，“一只落难的遍体鳞伤的野猫。”他用一只手就轻易地将维吉尔的双手交叠压制在头顶，尚能空出另一只手游刃有余地轻挠气得发抖的兄长的下巴，仿佛真的是在逗弄坏脾气的猫。

 

这不对，这他妈的很不对。

仅存的理智在脑内叫嚣，傻子都知道接下来Dante会对他的哥哥做什么。不伦的导火索并非被打断的互打手枪，真正的催情剂是眼前这个受伤的，毫无反抗能力的 ，会瞪人的维吉尔。

 

是制止，走开，还是加入？

但丁的脑袋又开始疼了。他将一切都归咎于害人不浅的酒精还在作祟。果然他是在做梦。首先这个世界上根本就没有他妈的两个一模一样的人，再次维吉尔早就死了，就算是恶魔也没有起死回生的能力。

 

唾骂自己的鬼迷心窍，但丁怎么也移不开粘在维吉尔身上的目光。垂死挣扎的维吉尔像只断翅的蓝蝶，被无情地钉死在洁白的床单上，腰间凝固干涸的鲜血刺痛了他的眼。他的双腿像是被施了魔咒，不受控制地迈开腿走近那个让他魂牵梦萦的人。

 

只要维吉尔向他求助，哪怕维吉尔只施舍给他一个示弱的眼神，他拼死都会从Dante手上救下他。可是维吉尔没有，他只会毫无威慑力地破口大骂，完全不知道这只会激起别人的施虐欲。

 

“渣滓！畜生！你要对我做…那种事吗？！”维吉尔徒劳地扭动身体想要摆脱Dante的束缚，用外强中干的气势掩饰对上位者的畏惧。他憎恶被控制，而这个但丁散发的威压和魔力几乎让他喘不过气。多么悲哀，他苦苦追寻的力量竟会在但丁身上不付吹灰之力找到。

 

维吉尔的反抗极大的取悦了Dante。“你无助的样子真可爱。”他的嘴角扯出一个意味深长的弧度，迎上兄长若有实质可作为杀人武器的怒视。Darts从他身后飞出穿透维吉尔的手掌，鲜血绽放在洁白的床单上宛如凋零的玫瑰，即使这样他倔强的兄长也只是闷哼一声。戴着皮质手套的手指安抚地摸上维吉尔痛到发白的下唇，下一秒这动作就变了味——Dante带着不容拒绝的态度，强硬地用拇指和食指挤开维吉尔紧闭的牙关，捉住与他冷硬外表截然相反的柔软舌头，夹在指间肆意玩弄，让他那张刻薄的嘴再也说不出伤人的话。

 

维吉尔毫不犹豫地咬了他，立刻就见了血。光是咬尚不解气，他一边在Dante的手指上泄愤似的磨牙，一边用眼神凌迟这个胆大妄为者。

 

Dante连眉毛都没皱一下，仿佛被咬的鲜血淋漓的人不是他。

 

“松口。”他轻拍维吉尔紧绷的脸颊，态度介于调情和侮辱之间。

 

回应他的是手指骨都要被咬碎的力度。他就知道，维吉尔和听话二字从来就不沾边。不会有比他更体贴愿意帮兄长收敛坏脾气的弟弟了。

 

“好吧，既然你这么喜欢咬。”他装作为难的样子叹了口气，猛地抽出手指换成唯一能入维吉尔眼的热兵器。“那就含着黑檀木吧。我知道你爱死它了。”

 

天知道黑色的枪管被维吉尔艳红的唇包裹的样子有多么色情。不肯低头的维吉尔为他的傲慢付出了代价，现在他甚至连吞咽唾液都做不到，毕竟那枪管几乎直直插进了他的喉咙，模拟着性交的动作深入浅出地操他的嘴。强压下作呕的冲动，维吉尔灰蓝色的瞳孔蒙上一层生理性的水雾，他还不想那么快示弱。

 

“你就打算站在那儿看着我继续上他是吗。我倒是不介意多一个观众。”Dante饶有兴致地翻搅维吉尔敏感的口腔，看都不看旁边的但丁一眼。

 

但丁则听到了维吉尔齿间模糊不清的抗拒声，和自己理智之弦断裂的脆响。

 

 

换做一天前，如果有人胆敢在他面前说“嘿但丁，明天晚上你会和另一个人一起强暴你那高贵的哥哥”，他一定会大笑着挥舞酒瓶打爆那个人的头。

 

不，不该是这样的。这是道德败坏，罔顾人伦的。但丁木然地想，手指却违背意愿在维吉尔的后穴机械地进出，带出更多动情的淫液。他也从来不知道维吉尔压抑着呻吟的喘息会如此诱人犯罪。

 

比起有很多话想对维吉尔说，他更想狠狠揍他一顿，控诉他的愚蠢和无情；或者是干脆被维吉尔杀死，换他冷血的兄长来体会被留下的滋味。可维吉尔会痛苦吗？会为他流泪吗？

 

爱他比恨他还要痛苦百倍。爱过于沉重，但丁像个怕失去美梦的孩子，小心翼翼地呵护记忆中不可侵犯的维吉尔太久了，久到他混淆自己到底爱的是那个会和他嬉戏打闹一同入睡的小哥哥，还是那个冷酷无情决绝的月下幽灵。

 

现在但丁找到了更好的解决方法——任由恨意支配他，占有维吉尔，侵犯维吉尔，让维吉尔只能看着他。如果这只是个该死的酒后酣梦，那就让他一直醉下去吧。

 

但丁的加入让维吉尔的反抗变得更不值一提，他们甚至不需要任何武器和暴力就能让维吉尔从桀骜的孤狼变成柔顺的绵羊。所以Dante将维吉尔从Darts上解放下来，让他手掌上的贯穿伤快速愈合。疼痛打败不了维吉尔，唯有陌生的快感和情欲才能击溃他的心理防线。

 

Dante揽着维吉尔隐藏在风衣下纤瘦的腰，一把将他抱起，让他像是三明治里的火腿被夹在两人之间。一比较，但丁才发现他们比年轻的哥哥高了近半个头，肩膀也更加宽阔。这让他产生了一种莫名的满足感：张开双臂就能完完全全圈住维吉尔，让他逃不出这个方寸之地 。

 

维吉尔上半身的衣物依旧整整齐齐，下半身的长裤长靴却不翼而飞，他也不再需要这些。但丁熟稔的指奸技巧让他很快就去了一次，小腹抽搐，未被触碰的粉红色阴茎颤颤巍巍地从勃起再到射精暴露他还是处子的事实。高潮过后的他根本站不稳，只能被两个一模一样的但丁搀扶才不至于倒下。他晕乎乎的快要分不清站在他面前的到底是哪一个，身体在抗拒和顺从间摇摆不定。

 

一双手分开他的腿，紧接着两根滚烫的硬物抵上他的腿，颇具默契地一前一后挤入他光滑细嫩的大腿缝隙开始淫猥的摩擦。正如他们所料，维吉尔本人和刺猬并无二样：剥开他带刺的外壳，内里便是可口的嫩肉，这殊荣也唯有但丁才有幸享用。他们还不想过早地吓坏年轻的哥哥，初体验总是要温柔些并且刻骨铭心才符合但丁的信条。欲壑难填，他们有充足的时间从维吉尔身上一点点讨回来。

 

腿间的高热让维吉尔十足的难堪。他越是想要合拢双腿，就是将但丁的性器夹得更紧，倒显得欲求不满的是他。很快身后的那根阴茎开始不老实地上滑一路点燃冰封的欲火，最终停在在湿漉漉的穴口浅浅戳刺，磨平四周的褶皱，却始终不给他个痛快，烧的未经人事的维吉尔紧张地掐着Dante结实有力的臂膀，指甲都陷没进去。看不见身后人的举动带给他极大的不安，这种被人操纵的被动局面令他恨得发抖。

 

“别再玩弄我了。”他咬牙切齿地开口，凶悍的语气搭配上软绵无力的嗔怒在两人听来宛如撒娇的家猫，“要做就快做，不要假惺惺的！”

 

Dante被逗笑了。既然哥哥都等不及，那他也没有理由再玩下去。他抓住兄长的双手后撤一大步，失去前方支点的维吉尔错愕地盯着他，不知道他又要玩什么花样。姿势的变动让他整个人向前倾倒，但丁则从后方固定着他的腰迫使他弓起身子——这个体位使他的脸凑近Dante的胯下，臀部却高高翘起。

 

这才明白Dante用意的他被尺寸惊人的阴茎拍在脸上，美丽的红霞因愤恨和羞辱席卷全身。“你敢。”他吃力地抬起头威胁道，“你要是敢把它塞进我嘴里，我就咬断它。”

 

“谢谢你的提醒。”Dante托住他的下巴防止他咬到舌头，堪称温柔的手法将维吉尔凌乱的发丝向后梳露出饱满的额头。维吉尔眼眶湿润，恶狠狠地如同困兽瞪着他。

 

“我会解决这个问题的。”咔哒，他卸下兄长的颌骨，让他的嘴彻底成为一个无害的飞机杯。维吉尔的痛呼被迫不及待塞进口中的阴茎尽数堵回咽喉，瞪大双眼不敢相信自己真的被如此粗暴对待。

 

“…喂，别对他那么狠。”但丁不满地制止他，手上的动作却不停。维吉尔手感极佳的臀肉令他爱不释手，将自己深色的性器在股缝中抽插带来的视觉冲击刺激着他的感官。有好几次他几乎要插进那个流水的小穴，都被前方Dante肏弄维吉尔喉咙的顶撞到错位。忍无可忍，他用力钳制住维吉尔的腰肢，不顾兄长的呜咽和晃着屁股躲避危险的动作，对准靶心，屏息挺胯进入那个他曾在梦中无数次造访的秘处。

 

仿佛被抽去灵魂，维吉尔的腰在一阵绝望的紧绷后脱力地垮下。骄傲和尊严土崩瓦解，他迟迟不肯落下的眼泪在这一刻决堤。腿间流下的处子落红加深了这场乱伦的禁忌感。他被但丁侵犯的透彻，像个玩偶似的被夹在中间被动承受胞弟过分的索取，青涩敏感的身体经不住狂风暴雨式的性爱，更不用说两个但丁较劲般摆动腰肢操着他上下两张嘴，前面的人发力就会将他更深地送向后面人的阴茎，而后方不甘示弱的反击又会导致他被口中那根畅通无阻地苛责。

 

与维吉尔的如坠冰窟的痛苦相反，但丁品尝到的是天堂的滋味。尽管紧密包裹着他的甬道用痉挛和不自然的收缩表达主人的抗拒，但它的确在这场逼奸中收获了快意，源源不断的透明液体混合着但丁性器分泌的前液被打成浮沫溅在但丁的小腹上，映衬得艳红的蜜穴水光潋滟。

不得不说同为但丁，他们抵达高潮的时间也同步的令人惊叹。但丁一个角度刁钻的深顶精准地擦过维吉尔的敏感点，后者分不清是欢愉还是痛苦只能发出嘶哑的呻吟，喉间的震动又牵动含着的阴茎。Dante的鼻息愈发粗重，胯下的顶弄也失去从容变得毫无章法，拽着维吉尔双手捧住了他的脸，在临末放肆的深喉中释放。猝不及防的维吉尔被呛到鼻腔都涌出精液，他感觉自己快要窒息，罪魁祸首在得到满足后托着他的下巴往上轻抬，复原他颌骨的同时捏着他的鼻尖，半诱骗半胁迫地劝他将口中的白浊一饮而尽。他们僵持了有一会儿，直到维吉尔被后穴密集如雨点的攻势生生插到干性高潮，彻底失去固执的意志。在被身后但丁射满一肚子滚烫精液的瞬间，他艰难地滚动喉结完成吞咽。

 

在过激与背德的冲击下，维吉尔的瞳孔因失焦呈现一种脆弱的空洞。星星点点的精液有部分溅在他银白细密的睫毛上，圣洁与淫荡于此刻完美共生。后穴过载的快感无处宣泄，但丁的阴茎还意犹未尽地堵在里面享受肠壁绞紧的余韵。身心俱疲的他已然承受不住更多的刺激，眼皮都要睁不开只想将自己尽快交予黑暗。

 

意识朦胧间，维吉尔感受到戴着粗糙皮革质地手套的手他的大腿上游走，沿途传来的酥麻和热度引发他细微的战栗。他无力的上肢被再度托起，疲软的双腿间又卡进一个人。费力地睁开眼，维吉尔泪眼婆娑地望向近在咫尺的Dante，对即将要发生在自己身上的事一无所知。

 

“他受不住的，你想让他死吗。”交换一个眼神后，但丁很快捕捉到另一个自己的恶趣味。于心不忍，他不想让维吉尔的第一次留下过于惨烈的心理阴影。

“别忘了我们是恶魔。”Dante慢慢将手指向两人的交合处移动，一根手指试探地沿着严丝合缝的穴壁伸入一个指节。“他会挺过去的。”察觉到兄长的小穴比想象中更具韧性，他又伸进去第二根手指。

 

惊惶无措的神情在维吉尔布满泪痕的脸上渐渐扭曲。他本以为被一个人插入已是极限，残酷的事实却告诉他折磨远未结束。他不明白但丁为何要这么对他，更不清楚是什么让但丁变得肆无忌惮毫无怜悯。被强行压下的恐惧一经触发便覆水难收，他连呼吸都变得困难，仿佛一种无形的力量要从内部撕毁他，破坏他。他并不发达的泪腺此时失了控，流出的泪水令视线都变得模糊。

“不…不——！”像是丧失了正常的语言能力，维吉尔绝望而无助地重复同一个词，眼睁睁看着手指抽去换成硕大的阴茎，无视他的示弱和哭泣，镇压他不安分踢动的腿，残忍地紧贴还在后穴的性器，一并插入。

 

但丁用沉默纵容这恶行。无法忽视的阴暗面在他心中的黑洞蔓延，教唆他遵循本能的欲望。如果弄坏维吉尔才能使他驻足回头看着自己，那为什么不去做呢？

想到这，他不情不愿地抽出一部分阴茎给Dante让出空位，带着惹人生厌的温柔舔弄维吉尔红透耳廓想要缓解兄长的抗拒。“嘘…维吉尔，不要害怕。”他在维吉尔耳边低声呢喃，不知是在说服自己还是劝诱因疼痛而浑身紧绷的哥哥放下戒心。“放轻松。我们会让你舒服的。”

 

话虽如此，他下身不断侵犯维吉尔的动作却是与温情截然相反的野蛮粗鲁。这是他和Dante的博弈，他们被中断的厮杀在维吉尔身上重现。谁都想做那个征服者赢家，哪怕不说他们也知道对方在暗中较量着谁能将维吉尔最先送上第三次高潮。虽然这对他们的哥哥不太公平，但维吉尔已经爽到吐舌头翻白眼了不是吗。他从这场强迫的性爱中收获的不仅只有痛苦，欢愉、迷乱、沉沦，这些都是前所未有的体验。伊甸园的蛇嘶嘶吐着信子，诱骗贞洁者吞下欲望的果实。他们本为一体，在最原始的交媾中重回双子最初的形态。

两人的阴囊不住拍打在维吉尔红肿的臀肉上发出啪啪声，不知是谁的体液将他们的下体弄得一团糟。维吉尔靠在Dante的胸膛，背后紧贴着但丁火热的身躯。他快要被燃烧殆尽了，后穴在两根阴茎你追我赶的抽插下几乎失去直觉，原本平坦紧实的小腹被入侵者撑起不正常的弧度——在他的腹肌下甚至可以看到被贯穿时隐约的形状。

 

Dante啃咬着维吉尔吐出的那一截艳红的舌头，和他交换一个缠绵的吻，这一次维吉尔没敢再咬他，毕竟他连动手指的力气都没有了。“真乖。”Dante夸赞他，即使在维吉尔听来这和羞辱别无二样。“早一点听话不就没事了吗。”他握上维吉尔萎靡的性器，戴着皮质的手套的手指扣弄他的铃口。“这就让你解放，要和我们一起去哦。”

 

他们发狠地进出维吉尔被撑开到透明的小穴，抹平每一道皱褶，在最后的冲刺中伴随着兄长发出的无意义音节和气声，低喘着射到肠道的最深处。他们射的又多又浓，维吉尔的腹部以肉眼可见的速度隆起，宛如初孕的新妇。这一认识击中了但丁，他着迷地抚摸维吉尔的小腹，仿佛那里真的孕育属于他们的孩子。

而维吉尔早已射不出什么，只是象征性地流出几股浅白的浊液。五彩的色块在他眼前炸开后，他得到了期盼已久的，来自黑暗的施舍。

 

Dante替兄长合上微闭的双眼。狠戾散去后，残留在他眼中的是无法掩饰，深入骨髓的哀伤。

 

——我残忍又天真的哥哥，你还没能看清邪恶的真相。执念与歧途会将你卷入万劫不复的旋涡，无力反抗命运的你会失去一切。

 

我曾经相信有属于我们的美好天堂，可你用陨落让它化作泡影。是时候由我来掌握主导权，只要让你没别的可选。做我的笼中鸟，掌中雀，我的怀抱即为你的天堂。

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 是Dark Side的前篇，基本延续病娇系风格贯彻欺负3V原则  
> 时间线是3→1→→→2（45在本篇中未提及，可以当做是只有312的宇宙）


End file.
